


Red Fate

by Leeshlyra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeshlyra/pseuds/Leeshlyra
Summary: Yixing is a 5-year-old kindergarten student and he has a huge crush towards his classmate. When he hears a story about red string that will bind two people together, he tries everything to tie their pinkies together.





	Red Fate

It is a normal day at Green Tree Kindergarten School, based in Seoul.

The sun has raised, flowers give colours to the grey alley, the flowery aroma hints that spring has finally come over and Yixing and Luhan are causing some troubles at the entrance of their school like always.

Just a couple days before they had put a fake black widow in their poor naïve nanny's shoulder who almost fainted right in the spot. Needless to say, pranks after pranks, the woman resigned saying that her vital organ known as heart couldn't take them anymore.

Their new babysitter's name is Lara, a twenty-three years old college student who really needs to save up money for her future and would do almost anything to do that. Luckily -or not, it depends on the point of view- her neighbor had just left her work and told her. That's how she became the twins' babysitter.

She was harder to scare though, so the kids decided to put on their best performance just for her.

That morning started as usual, their parents biding goodbyes, caringly patting their head, and their babysitter stepping in their flat. 

As soon as the twins stick outside both their feet, Yixing eagerly informs Lara that he needs to pee and the girl has no choice but to open again the door and let the kid do the deed.

On regular intervals, the two children continuously ask the girl to find them a place where they can use a toilet; the worst-case scenario was during their travel on the subway.

Luhan wanted to get off after just one stop.

'Lara, I have a huge problem' says Luhan, emphasizing the word huge. At that sentence, the girl pales, she has had a bad feeling since the first minute with the twins that morning.

'What is it, Luhan?' she replays hoping for the kid to just ask to drink water or something easy. But nothing was easy when you had to deal with Luhan.

'I need to go to the restroom. Now'

'You went just 10 minutes ago. Can't you wait a bit, Luhan? We're almost at your school, you can pee there, okay?'

Almost imperceptibly, Luhan's sweet smile morphs into a fleer, something that you usually don't see on a kid.

'But Lara, I don't have to pee. This is a number two emergency!'

Lara grumbles in the inside, cursing at the number two sign. This is going to be a long day she thinks.

In thirty minutes Yixing and Luhan manage to do number one emergency trice and the number two twice.

Lara sighs. This was the first time she was happy to have a two hours long lecture about the Lu Dynasty. 

Everything was better than looking for those two anyway.

-

The two were similar in manners as different in their visuals.

Yixing has gentle eyes and a cute dimple that appears every time he shyly smiles, but this is all a façade that hides his effervescent side. Alone, he wasn't that bad, but when paired up with his -2 minutes- older brother Luhan, the real mastermind of their plans, the prankster in him would go crazy.

Luhan, on the other hand, is just as how one would assume him to be with his messy hair and sometimes creepy grin, that twists his otherwise lovely face.

-

When the kids enter their classroom, the first thing Yixing notices is that his favorite teacher, who usually gives him a beautiful smile and say Hi~, is now giving them her shoulders, busy talking with a boy he never saw before.

Apparently, this boy is their new classmate and Yixing doesn't know why, but he wants to be his friend.

Despite his age, he towers all of the children in his year, has short jet black hair and piercing dark eyes. Luhan doesn't really like him, because he feels chills down his spine every time the boy stares at him.

Yixing likes them, though.

He thinks Yifan, that was his name, looks like someone who feels lonely and Yixing surely hate that feeling, because who wants to be all alone, right?

-

For a week, Yixing lowkey follows every movement of Yifan, watching his non-reaction to almost anything.

The boy doesn't like playing with other kids, he doesn't like any kind of sports and absolutely hates things where he gets dirty; those take almost every class activities.

Yixing couldn't understand why he was so cold towards anyone, except their teacher who was the only one who he reserves a smile occasionally.

When Thursday turns in Friday, the siblings come to class more excited than usual because they know that Friday means Story telling time and they love it.

Today is Rika's turn, their friend from Japan. She stands in the middle of the classroom, her brown eyes on their teacher, a soft pink colors her cheeks because she feels embarrassed standing there when everyone is looking at her direction, but she stays still because despite the uneasiness, she loves telling tales about magical elements and magical beings.

Today's about destiny.

'... even if the King had separated the two lovers, they'll find each other again in the future because the gods tie around our pinkies a red string connected with our soul mate. It's fate.'

When Kira finished her tale, Yixing cannot help to ask a vital question to his favorite teacher.

'What is a soulmate, teacher Wang?' the little boy asks eagerly, while raising his hand.

'Mmm... I think you can call someone your soulmate when you always care for that person, when you want to make that person smile and you're happy if you're the reason of that smile, Yixing' she answers simply, trying to pick the right words so that the kids could somehow understand something that even adults often are unable to grasp. 

That is the moment when Yixing understand why he is always looking for Yifan, why he likes looking at Yifan's rare smile and how awesome would be if he was the cause of it.

In that instant, it begins his quest of tying their little fingers together because despite being sure that he and Yifan are matching, he doesn't understand why he can't see the red string connecting them.

Maybe God had just forgotten to do so or maybe the red string was finished and the deity hadn't had the chance to run to the store in his "clouderhood", but Yixing could finish the deed alone.

He was a big boy or at least that's what his father told him on his fifth birthday.

-

On day one, after borrowing a red thread from his babysitter who was quite perplex about it, the younger twin wanted to help his Fate with its plan during nap time, while everyone was asleep, but ended up crushing on Yifan's bed.

He didn't only woke up the boy with the collision but he also manage to get a bruised knee because he wasn't careful enough to notice that his string was in his way.

On his second try, Yifan was quietly discussing with their teacher the incredible taste of fried chicken.

He taught that it tasted bad because his mother would always bash unhealthy food and give him something nutritious, so obviously he never had any kind of fried food before.

For a second, he despised his mother for keeping him apart from "that world", but immediately regrets his thought because he loves his mommy.

He loves her when she caresses him before going to bed, when she calls him Fan Fan, he loves her despite the fact that fried chicken is not her style.

When the apple of his eyes was about to give another bite, Yixing suddenly takes his left hand and bind him with his new red string, the previous one long forgotten in the trash can after being destroyed by his owner's feet. 

Sure, Yixing finally succeed in his plan, but while doing so he accidentally knocked off the tomato sauce near Yifan.

His white t-shirt with "DISNEYWORLD" written on it was now dotted in bright red.

Yixing had never felt so ashamed in his five years of life, even topping that one time when Luhan had confessed to Kira that his younger brother had a crush on her older sister Mirai.

-

Since the chicken accident, Yixing has quiet down his desire, stopped following Yifan around and started accompanying Luhan in his devilish deeds again.

Then, Yixing's Fate finally took over the situation during their bounding pic-nic, a day thought by all teachers to let the kids enjoy nature and be friendlier even with their non-classmates.

When lunch time came over, Yifan was trying to think positively about his noodles with grilled Tempeh and Edamame, how he should enjoy it no matter what because his mama cooked it for him, but suddenly his senses catches a smell that he could never forget.

Fried chicken was near him and he absolutely needed to know who among his peers had it.

Yifan looks at his right, then at his left and spots two dark haired boys with matching cachi shorts, one with a blue shirt and the other with a yellow one.

He has always liked blue for some reason.

Meanwhile, the twins were enjoying Lara's cooking skill, or more specifically Luhan was.

Yixing could still see in his vision a wide opened eye Yifan while his chicken drew a perfect circle in the air before falling hopelessly on the floor, for this reason he was not very keen on eating his meal, even though it was one of his favorite.

When he was about to give up and go for an apple instead, his eyes lands on the least person he thought would go straight to him; Yifan was sporting a confused expression, like he didn't quite understand something.

Of all people it had to be the boy who ruined his t-shirt, but chicken was already waiting for him to bite it and he couldn't refuse such request.

'Hi'

'Hi, Yifan' answered the boy in blue with a timid voice.

That was their conversation for the first 5 minutes till Yifan decides that he was uncomfortable standing there looking down at Yixing and sits besides the latter.

'I am sorry for the other day'

'It's okay, don't worry'

'Can we exchange our lunch box, Yixing?' says Yifan while the other asks simultaneously 'Can we be friends?'

The beauty of children's world is that there is no need for complex words or big actions to display how sincere someone is about something, it just takes a bit of courage and tasty food to bring people together.

After that afternoon at the park, the two were seen playing  and falling together on the grass, teachers were almost sure that they saw something red in between the boys.

-

Fifteen years later Yixing is helping Yifan packing his stuff, trying to fit them all  in what results in too many boxes, not forgetting anything in his way to college. They both grown up in fine men, towering their peers with their 5'10" and  6'2" feet and giving seductive smiles to girls despite the fact that everyone knows that their not interested.

It almost looks like time hasn't pass at all, with Yixing still being shy around Yifan and Yifan bossing around even if no one was scared of him like in their childhood. 

Luhan, too, isn't under his spell anymore; on the contrary, he let everyone know  that he was manly enough to be the head of their group. In fact, he didn't changed that much since his preschool days, the difference was that he didn't have only Yixing at his side, but Yifan joined them soon after the two began to be close.

Too caught up in what they were doing, the two don't realize that they're not alone anymore, but they soon spin their head when a sound of glass clashes the lacquer coffee table.

'Boys, your departure is in a week. By the look of it, it seems that you want to leave this place as soon as possible it breaks my heart' declares the woman in a dramatic way, trying to make them feel a bit guilty.

'Mama, I'm not leaving for the war, okay? University is just two hours away and I promise I will come every time my schedule allows me to'

'it's a promise, Fan Fan!' she says while fanning herself with an invisible white handkerchief.

Yifan is a drama queen for a reason. Like mother like son.

Meanwhile Yixing is making fun of him mimicking behind his mother's friend his nickname and he sure knows how Yifan gets riled up when he does that.

'While you're eating this cake that I baked for you, check this album out. my heart melts every time I go through it' and after telling them what to do, the middle aged woman returns in her kitchen.

What was on their hands was a photo album of themselves at the age of 5 and was the cutest and most embarrassing thing to see ever. There were pictures of them doing everything together: playing, sleeping, eating and bathing.

But what really caught their eyes aren't the pictures, it is the string glued on the cover in a heart shape.

It was Yixing's string, the main reason why they become friends, why they are sitting side-by-side and maybe it's even the reason why the both of them never had the need to find a partner.

The moment they look at each other eyes, their faces take the same color of the thread. 

Yixing's Fate is quite pleased with the results of his hard work.


End file.
